The Cast Party
by anime-fever
Summary: the best party you could ever be invited to this sory is more than fy it had other anime in it.
1. Drunk Fest

Chapter 1: Mild Drinking  
  
Rating: R due to suggestive language and gestures, the fact of minors drinking alcohol.  
  
Disclaimers: all characters are property of Fushigi Yugi: Yu Wastase, Sailor Moon: Naoko Takeuchi, Magic Knight Rayearth: Clamp, Dragon Ball Z; Akira Toriyama  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: this is a story inspired from reading other sick fan fic and a case of anime withdraw I hope you enjoy this very lovely cast party! Let the fun begin  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you get when you put seven cases of beer and other liquor with a group minors with ragging hormones? Answer: one giant drunken' make-out party!  
  
%The characters enter and place them selves in chairs around the room then Goku pops open a bottle of champagne. %  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku: theirs a lot where this came from so drank up!  
  
Fuu: Should we make a toast?  
  
Mamaru: yes we should we wouldn't want to jinks anything Usako you do the honors  
  
Usagi: Ummm. sure to another great year of anime sales may our shows live on forever!  
  
% Everyone raises their glasses to the toast then after begin to drank rather heavy. %  
  
Tamahome: wow this stuff's great pass the bottle here % gets starry eyed %  
  
Miaka: damn Tamahome will you please not get drunk for gods sake!  
  
Chichi: you to Goku and most of all you Gohan your to young to be drinking in the first place but this is a special occasion.  
  
% The three look at each other as they pass the bottle down the line back and fourth %  
  
Gohan: relax mom I can control my drinking!  
  
%Taski, Tamahome and Goku *_*; (sweat drop) as Taski fills his glass and passes it to Tamahome%  
  
Taski: yeah and I can juggle!  
  
Tamahome: chill Miaka it will be fun if we do I promise!  
  
% He said taking a seat next to his Miko winking at the other guys. After only three glasses of the bubbly drank, the alcohol began to take its toll on poor Gohan. %  
  
Gohan: (drunk as you could be for the first time after three drinks) Hey Videl have I ever told you how amazingly gorgeous you are.  
  
% Videl blushes but half drunk her self any way %  
  
Videl: No you never did tell me more Gohan.  
  
% Sits on Gohan's lap %  
  
Goku: way to go Gohan!  
  
Chichi: Goku don't encourage him to seduce her like that he's your son for goodness sake!  
  
%Goku fills his wife's half full glass %  
  
Goku: Lighten' up chichi its not like we'll be doing any better later!  
  
Chichi: Goku!  
  
Goku: what its true!  
  
% Down on the floor in front of the coffee table Taski sat with a row of shot glasses lined up on the table and a bottle of vodka in his hand Rei was sitting across from him watching him %  
  
Taski: Alcohol is my friend Rei it has never let me down you'll love it here try this.  
  
% Hands Rei a shot glass%  
  
Rei: I guess I already had seven glasses of champagne.  
  
% Chugs the liquid %  
  
Taski: whoa that's one fucken buzzed out chick!  
  
% Tamahome is has now lost him self in his drunken mind and is now what appears to be  
  
counting the dots on the wall. As Miaka watches him pour the last of the now beer in his  
  
mouth a smile smears across her face %  
  
Miaka: Tamahome your hogging the boos!  
  
% She wines in her drunken whinny voice then climbs on his lap, Tamahome swallows  
  
what's in his mouth. %  
  
Tamahome: ok ill share.  
  
% They begin to make out. %  
  
Chicheri: umm who's the designated driver No Da?  
  
Nuriko: Who cares! Now shut up I must seduce his highness!  
  
Hotahori: No Nuriko you can't make us drank that concoction you made!  
  
% Tamahome brakes away from Miaka for some air. %  
  
Tamahome: relax Hotahori its great try it!  
  
Nuriko: you've heard it from the drunkest here now please just one sip please.  
  
% He holds out the glass. %  
  
Hotahori: Fine  
  
% Drinks the concoction. %  
  
Hotahori: that was great fill me up more what do you call it?  
  
Nuriko: sure I told you would like it, a Nuriko Special.  
  
% An hour later and two cases of mixed alcohol, Nuriko and Hotahori are under a blanket  
  
doing god knows what, Miaka and Tamahome are making out wile groping each other.  
  
Taski and Rei have passes out on top of each other, Videl and Gohan are now making out  
  
on the chair, Chichi and Goku now joined by Vageta and Bulma have begun a drinking contest  
  
and Usagi and Mamaru disappeared in a room 15 minutes ago. Now all who remain partially sober are Chicheri, Mitsukake, Fuu, Umi, Hikaru, Ascot, Lantis, Ferrio, Minako, Makoto and Ami who where busy playing various party games with the exception of Ami and Chicheri who became fascinated with a book all of them ignoring the best they could to the drunken love fest in the center of the room. % 


	2. Games

Cast Party: 2 Games

A/N yet again I do not own any of the characters in this fic and give all benefits to their creators. Other than that I will say this I have a hard time correctly formatting this story so you the esteemed reader can read it so bare with me as I try to properly format the story. Be for warned that my characters get a little rowdy and if you have anything against sexual conduct or the degrading of women or the characters featured in this story I insist you put the mouse down and back away from the computer. Or just go back other wise your in for a good laugh!

Ferrio: Fuu how many times did I tell you how beautiful your eyes where?

Fuu: about a million times.

Ferrio: How about another my sweet?

Fuu: sure what's ten going to do

(every one*-*;)

Ferrio: sure thing my sweet

Hikaru: hey lets play twister

****

*Minako looks to the direction of the drunken make out party in the center of the room*

Minako: well that sounds fun but with them around things may get out of hand.

*Taski and Rei stir from their drunken slumber Goku becomes excessively drunk*

Goku: wow nice of you to rejoin us care you join us in our little contest our lovely lady's seemed to have busied them selves in something way better.

*pointed to Bulma and Chichi in their laps *

Vageta: absolutely but this sure feels gooood.

Taski: yeah ok I'm commn' shud up

Rei: count me in too line me up!

*the three guys get an evil look on their face *

Ferrio: oh who gives two shits about them let's play twister can be really fun!

Hikaru: you're right let's go

* Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, Ferrio, Lantis, Ascot, Minako and Makoto begin to play twister but with in a few minutes the players where in one suggestive position* 

Minako: I feel violated here!

Umi: don't you dare sit on me!

Hikaru: left hand blue!

*the group groan and as they all began to move from underneath Ferrio Fuu sticks her head out for air *

Fuu: this is quite suggestive

Ferrio: Fuu I'm sorry but my knees are giving out!

*Ferrio falls on top of Fuu who kicks Umi's legs out from under her which creates a falling domino effect. *

Taski: its to damn quite in this dump lets play some music

*Taski turned on the stereo and winks at Goku and Vageta *

Rei: this is the best party I have ever been to.

Bulma: you bet I completely agree we should have these more often!

*Ami looked up from the magazine her and Chicheri where looking at. *

Ami: Rei if we had more of these parties I may go insane!

Chicheri: yes I agree no Da!

*Rei stumbles over her feet with two glasses of some sort of alcohol *

Rei: you two would have more fun if your noses weren't stuck in that book!

Chicheri: actually this is no ordinary book no Da!

*Chicheri shows Rei the book but due to Rei's blurred vision she couldn't see what it was *

Rei: what is it!

*Taski goes over to take a look for him self to see what his fellow senshi was reading *

Taski: Holy shit that's porn!

Rei: gee Ami I didn't think you where into that Ami.

Ami: Neither did I until now.

*to the twister game every one slowly got up and left the mat to get a drank *

Hikaru: where did Fuu and Ferrio go?

*everyone in the group begin to look around for the lost couple then Umi from the corner of her eye caught a glimpse of Fuu and Ferrio making out on the mat* 

Umi: umm I found them guess we won't be playing twister anymore.

A\N : well I hope you enjoyed that tad bit of a party gone insane by hormones! Next up Rei you had enough dear


	3. Durty Danceing

Cast Party 3: Dirty Dancing

Rated: R for vulgar language sex and minors in position of alcohol

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin or any other Anime characters in this fic.

/Now that Ami and Cheri have found their love for porn and the Z fighters have over welmed them selves with alcohol and are now trying to convince Bulma and chichi to do a strip show. 

Goku and Vageta: Oh come on girls Please starry eyed with a drunken slosh to it

Bulma: absolutely not!

Vageta:to Goku whispering in his ear I think we need to get them a tenancy wincey more drunk

Goku hiccup yUp Your right now bottoms up

Tasuki: still watching Chichiri and Ami look at the porn I think I'm going to be sick id Neva think you two would….. he trailed off and barfed in a bucket

/ two hours later the two DBZ women are totally wasted and Rei is getting this twitch in her legs making her want to dance/

Rei: ok now girls lets turn this party up a notch! /Rei gets up on the table and starts to dance slowly unbutton her shirt/

Tasuki: holy shit she's gonna strip yahoo!!!! /sits next to Vageta and Goku watching Rei then to much surprise chichi and Bulma get up on the table and join the drunken Rei/

meanwhile in the back of the room the others have now began to laugh historically for no apparent reason when Fuu gets up from her make-out session with farreow 

Fuu: what's so funny guys?

A voice from under a blanket: there on crack I spiked the brownies!

Fuu: oh ok /returns back to ferriows face/

Miaka:/panting for air and questioning the bundle of blankets next to them/ um don't you think this party is getting out of hand I mean most of us are under age to be drinking a few of us are unprotected having sex, their high off their asses and now their stripping!

Tamahome: your no better now come back here! ?pulls Miaka back and pulls a blanket over them and things get bumpy.

/half past midnight every one who was drunk is now passed out on the floor the three strippers have their g-strings filled with singles back to back on the table top falling into a slumber Chichiri and Ami have begun to look for video porn everyone in the back have disappeared in a far bedroom where kinky noises come about now and then/

the next morning Usagi stumbles out of the room in a robe

Usagi: Geez was this a party or what!

Mamaru: yes it sure was…..is that Ami with porn? And is Rei naked?

Usagi: um Mamo-chan I think its best we don't ask and leave right now.

Mamaru: yeah sure….(the two walk out the door the sound of the door slamming wakes everyone up and they all let out a hangover moan)

Tasuki: quit all Da slamin! 

Rei: whoa what time is it?

(Miaka pops out of the blanket and looks at her watch )

Miaka: half past 9 am

Sano: (pops out of the other bundle of blankets with Megumi) Holy shit Kenshin and the little missy will be home soon shitt oh I'm in trouble quick everyone help me clean up!

(the DBZ characters collect their stuff and run out the door)

Sano: fuck you to see if I invite you to anymore of my cast parties! (Sano yells out the door at the fighters only to get a shoe chucked at him from behind)

Tasuki: shud up rooster head!

Miaka: sorry Sanoskei we'd love to help but I have to get these guys back besides id hate to see what my guys would do if Kenshin-san got mad

Sano: whad you say? 

Tamahome: nothing lets go Miaka!

(Tamahome picks up Miaka and Tasuki and runs out Nuriko, Chichiri and Hotohori stammer behind him Chichiri appears to be hiding some things in his kesa)

Sano: hold it give 'em back you little fucker!

Chichiri: oh man cant I just have one no Da?

Sano: NO!

(Chichiri frowns and empties his kesa that was full of porn magazines)

Kenshin: (from the back gate of the house) SANO!! Miss Megumi were home! 

Sano :shitttttttttttttttttttt he's back

(Rei and the reminder of the guests scatter and leave) 

Sano: damn you ALLL

(Kenshin and Kaoru walk in the room)

Kenshin & Kaoru: OOORROOO

Kaoru: SANOSKE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: now, now Kaoru I'm sure Sano has an explanation that I do

Sano: iii do really you see I had a little party wile you were gone and wellll………..

Kenshin: where's Yahiko?

Megumi: …um Sano dear (points to a room to the side where giggling began again)

Sano: oh he's in the other room with the girls from Magic Knight Rayearth I swear it was all his idea!!!!

(Kaoru kicks the MKR cast out of the house still laughing their asses off. and hands Sano, Megumi and Yahiko cleaning supplies) 

Kaoru: you three aren't leaving this house for anything until this house is spotless!!!

(Kenshin and Kaoru go to the kitchen to see if they were eaten out of house and home which they were)

Kenshin: um Sano you need to pay for the food your friends ate and any damages they caused this has really upset my Kaoru that it has.

Sano (rolls his eyes and hands Kenshin his wallet) your such a wuss

Kenshin: well actually Sano, Kaoru said if I didn't get the money from you I wouldn't get any tonight. (Kenshin blushed at his confession)

Sano: yeah I hope you enjoy it

The end /great story wasn't it …not really I actually lost inspiration for this story so I think ending it like this is good. Don't forget to read my other stories.


End file.
